


Freezing

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Hermann huffed but didn’t say anything more about the cold, just wrapped the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders on his narrow single bed. Newton wasn’t getting it. Hermann was cold and he wanted to be warm and Newton was like a human space heater. If Newton would curl up behind Hermann to keep him warm he’d stop complaining about the cold.





	Freezing

“Newton, it’s freezing in here,” Hermann complained from the bed. They had arrived in Alaska six hours earlier after a long flight from Hong Kong and they were both dead exhausted. Another K-Sci lab was being shut down, the last lab outside of Hong Kong, and they had been sent to find anything that hadn’t made its way into official reports that might still be of use. Hermann had managed to stay warm with his large green parka wrapped around him for most of the day but now that he was in bed wearing fleece pajamas, the chill seemed stronger. 

Newt was across the small room they had been assigned to share tearing apart his suitcase in search for his phone charger. “I know. It’s like the sixth time you’ve said,” Newt said without looking up from his search.

The only good thing about the whole wretched situation was that they had been assigned to share a bunk which meant they wouldn’t have to try and sneak into each other’s rooms without knowing, even vaguely, the schedules of their neighbors. They’d both agreed to keep their relationship, though it was closer to an arrangement, quiet. In the words of Newton, “We can be fuckbuddies but the whole fuckin’ world doesn’t need to know about it.”

Hermann huffed but didn’t say anything more about the cold, just wrapped the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders on his narrow single bed. Newton wasn’t getting it. Hermann was cold and he wanted to be warm and Newton was like a human space heater. If Newton would curl up behind Hermann to keep him warm he’d stop complaining about the cold. The problem was that Newton was not likely to pick up on that anytime soon. In about three days he would likely turn to Hermann in the middle of the work day and blurt that he just realized what Hermann had been trying to do. 

Newt made a triumphant noise and pulled out the charger with a large grin but he just tossed it on his bed and waved to Hermann, “I’ll be back in a sec.” Then he was gone and the room seemed even colder. 

Hermann curled in on himself tighter, slipping his hands under his shirt in an attempt to warm his cold fingers on his stomach. He hoped there was a space heater somewhere in the dome that Hermann could take tomorrow, shivering every time he wanted to sleep was not something he was interested in.

A few minutes of silence later and Hermann had almost accepted his fate of freezing to death while asleep. Then Newt came crashing through the door with a grin. He also had a bundle of tan fabric held to his chest. He dumped it on Hermann’s bed. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

It was a spare blanket Newt must have stolen from somewhere and even though it wasn’t much thicker than the one he already had as he spread it out over himself he was a touch warmer. That might have had something to do with the fact that every time Newton did something that was objectively sweet Hermann felt like a newborn star had just moved into the center of his chest, but he resolutely ignored that fact. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“If it keeps you from complaining, no big,” Newton said as he changed from his button up and jeans into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a Disneyland hoodie that was just a size too big for him. He turned off the light, used the light from his phone to plug everything in and then they were plunged into darkness. “Night, Herm.”

“Goodnight,” Hermann said, and curled up on his side again. For a few minutes Hermann laid there and hoped that the second blanket would magically start to warm him but instead the cold just seemed to seep deeper into his bones. “Newton.”

“Hm.”

Hermann could feel his cheeks getting warm before he even said, “Come cuddle me.” 

“What?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hemrnan said, but there was already the sound of the other bed squeaking and fabric moving before the mattress sunk behind him. 

“Cold?”

“Yes.”

Another blanket was laid on top of him before a zipping noise came from behind him. “‘Kay, sit up for a sec.”

Hermann did and from the small amount of light coming in from under the door, he was able to see Newt wrestling off his hoodie and handing it over. Hermann took it and pulled it on, the fabric still warm from Newt’s body. He tried not to be disappointed that Newt was just giving him more layers. Newton wasn’t obligated to him and the man had admitted himself that he slept like a starfish. 

Then Newt lifted the blankets and swung his legs under and laid down. “Come on, I’ll be big spoon,” he whispered. 

It wasn’t the first time they had cuddled but it would be the first time it wasn’t proceeded by sex and that distinction felt important to Hermann in that moment as his cheeks burned. Once he was scooted back down and facing away, Newt wrapped his arms around him and pressed them together. Immediately Newt’s warmth spread through him and every part of Hermann’s body got heavy from the exhaustion of the day. “Thank you.”

Newts arms got tighter for just a second before relaxing again. “No problem, buddy.”

As Hermann drifted off towards sleep he thought he felt a kiss to the back of his neck and heard a whispered “I love you,” but that must have been a dream.


End file.
